


Healing

by draculard



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blood and Injury, But it's sexy now, Handwaves the plot away, Humor, Injured Rodney McKay (papercut), Luminescent Cum, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Oral Sex, Snark, The cave in is a vehicle for blowjobs - no more no less, Todd and Sheppard are trapped in a cave in because I said so, Wraith Feeding, injured john sheppard, mild dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: A cave-in, a mortal injury, two enemies, and one magical healing cock.Also Rodney has a papercut.
Relationships: John Sheppard/Todd the Wraith, Rodney McKay/Todd the Wraith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr, I'm draculard there too

“Well, _fuck_ ,” said Sheppard. “We’re trapped.”

It came out sounding less cavalier than he’d hoped — maybe partially because the person he was trapped with was Todd the goddamn Wraith, and maybe more than a _little_ partially because he was currently bleeding out from what felt like the world’s most massive hole in his side. He glanced down, touched the rusty metal pike that had gone through his side between his ribs. 

“Control your smells,” Todd told him from the other side of the room, where he was busy testing the caved-in walls. 

“My _smells_?” said Sheppard. He touched the blood-soaked tip of the pike. “Are you talking about the smell of _blood_ , Todd? Because I hate to break it to you, but there’s not much I can do about that. I'd be glad to hold it in for you, but in case you haven't noticed, I'm kind of in the middle of _bleeding to death_ right now.”

Todd turned, cast a dismissive glance at Sheppard’s room, and then honest-to-God rolled his eyes. 

“Mortal injuries,” he muttered. “You humans are so dramatic.”

Sheppard was too busy dying to be really offended about that. He did his best not to faint as Todd approached him, kneeling awfully goddamn close as he inspected Sheppard’s wound. 

“Your colleagues have a method of tracking you, yes?” Todd said.

“Bleeding out,” Sheppard reminded him.

“And this method is based on your Ancient genes?” Todd continued. “Am I correct in assuming that if you die, your colleagues will be unable to track you?”

It was a little hard to think it through with all of his blood currently exiting his body through a rust-flaked hole in his side, but after a moment, Sheppard managed a nod. Todd sat back on his haunches, looking thoughtful.

“Then I stand no chance of being rescued should you die,” he said calmly, glancing around at the caved-in room all around them. 

“Yeah,” said Sheppard weakly. “I guess." He paused, cast about for a silver lining. "Hey, at least I got to take you down with me.”

“ _I_ have no intention of _going down,_ ” Todd said. "It would be of no use to you."

“Well, good for you,” said Sheppard. “Not like I’m gonna live to see it any—”

Todd stood abruptly, facing Sheppard with his legs spread to shoulder width, and unzipped his trousers. For a long moment, they stared at each other, both expressionless.

“Uh,” said Sheppard, “what are you doing?”

“You are my best chance at survival,” said Todd evenly. “It’s not in my best interest to let you die.”

Sheppard’s eyes shifted down to Todd’s open trousers. He licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry. “Doesn’t really explain why you have your dick out, though,” he said. 

Todd cocked his head to the side. The gesture was complemented by his actual cock, which was currently resting in his hands in full sight of Sheppard, long and thick and ridged. 

“Did I not explain?” said Todd. “This is how my people give life to others.”

Sheppard let his head fall back in exasperation, the movement sending a lance of agony up his spine. “Dude,” he said raggedly, “that is _so_ not how feeding works. I’ve _been_ fed on before, remember? _You_ were the one who fed on me. You’re just trying to get me to suck your cock.”

“Yes,” said Todd steadily. “To give you life.”

He wagged his cock up and down a little, as if that was supposed to tempt Sheppard somehow. Sheppard eyed him, too tired and pained to feel any of the outrage he should. “You’re fucking with me,” he said, voice flat. “It’s not nice to fuck with a dying man.”

Economically, Todd started to stroke himself, not seeming to mind that Sheppard was watching. His voice was all business as he said, “I do not wish to force you. But you will die otherwise, and then I will die here as well.”

He stopped stroking and put his hands on his hips, his cock bobbing erect between his legs. 

“You’re like nine inches long,” said Sheppard wearily. “That’s not fair. How the hell am I supposed to—?”

Todd inched forward, bringing his cock somewhat closer to Sheppard’s lips. He raised his eyebrows.

“I won’t enjoy this any more than you do,” he said, voice grave. Sheppard met his eyes. 

“Well, that’s a fucking lie,” he said blandly. Then, since Todd’s unreasonably long cock was practically staring him right in the eyes, he sighed and made himself as comfortable as he could, considering the meter-long pike stuck through his ribs. “Alright,” he said. “Do what you gotta do. But be gentle, damn it, don’t jerk me around. And this thing better cure tetanus too, or I'm asking for my money back.”

“Of course,” said Todd. His hand found the back of Sheppard’s head, his palm broad and warm, his fingers tangling gently in his hair. He pulled Sheppard forward slightly, mindful of the wound, and rested the head of his cock against Sheppard’s closed lips. The smell of arousal filled Sheppard’s nostrils, musky and heady, subtly different from that of a human. For a moment, he went cross-eyed trying to study the ridges on Todd’s cock.

“Do _not_ mention this to Rodney,” he muttered, his bottom lip brushing the head of Todd’s cock. Todd hissed out a gasp, reacting automatically to the feeling of Sheppard’s breath against his skin.

And then, without warning, he put his thumb on Sheppard’s bottom lip, forced his mouth open, and pushed his way inside.

* * *

Five hours later, the Puddle Jumper finished its excavation process and found Sheppard and the Wraith intact. Sheppard’s uniform was bloody and shredded, but he appeared unwounded, despite the massive blood-stained pike on the ground beside him. He sat with his arms crossed over his knees, almost pouting when the team found him, but when McKay asked him what was wrong, he got only a scowl and a dismissive wave in return.

“Oh, come on,” said McKay, following Sheppard onto the ship. The Wraith followed them, casual as could be, and McKay made a mental note to have somebody put him in handcuffs. In the meantime, he had more important things to deal with. “You’re wounded,” he said to Sheppard, circling around him and earning a tense roll of the eyes. “You’ve got a _massive_ scar on your side, in case you haven't noticed. Like, an _unsurvivable_ massive scar, to be scientifically exact,” said McKay before gesturing to his face. “And your lips and cheeks are all..." He wrinkled his nose. "... _swollen_. What happened to you? Is that—? Hang on a second.”

He stood on tiptoe, reaching for an odd luminescent stain on Sheppard’s collar. Before he could touch it, Sheppard stepped back and a pale green hand lashed out, fingers closing tightly around McKay’s wrist.

“Ask him later,” Todd advised, his voice hushed as Sheppard stalked away. “He’s a bit sensitive today.”

McKay kept his hand up for a moment after Todd’s grip loosened, his mind still chasing after Sheppard. By the time he caught up with Todd’s words, the Wraith was gently turning McKay’s hand over, his eyes sparkling as he examined a bloodless cut on McKay’s fingertip.

“You’re wounded,” he said.

“What?” McKay twisted his hand out of Todd’s grip. “This? Oh, it’s just a papercut. I mean, it's pretty bad (hurts like the dickens), but I talked to medical and they kicked me out when their precious _cave-in victims_ started coming in. I mean, who am I to seek medical treatment? I'm just the resident genius is all—”

Suddenly, Todd was way too close, his hands on McKay’s wrists, their chests touching as he leaned in and gazed right into McKay’s eyes.

“Tell me, Dr. McKay,” he said, his voice a low purr, “have you ever witnessed a Wraith healing before?”

McKay stared up at him, suddenly speechless. He swallowed nervously, glanced down, saw Todd's cock straining at the front of his pants.

"Uh, John...?" he said, but before he could reach for the door, Todd had his wrists pinned back against the wall, his body hot and lithe against McKay's.

"Trust me," Todd murmured. "You're going to like this."


End file.
